Opposite Sister
by XTahliaX
Summary: Kayleigh gets shipped to Atlantis to live with her only living relative...her brother. But they're complete opposites for most things. But is there another reason shes there? Love, hate, pain and adventure follow her. M for later to be safe
1. Chapter 1

A/N - Please review, i have re posted this, and i want to thank my Beta Indemaat!

* * *

Kayleigh sighed as she looked small back packWhere she was going there wasn't much call for anything from her normal everyday lifeshe needed a few clothes and a couple of things near and dear to her. Her sister, niece and brother in law hadbeen killed in a high impact car accident 6 months ago; she had written to her brother and now only living relative, but didn't receive a reply and he didn't turn up at the funeral.

So here she was standing in a Cheyenne Mountain watching as the people around her went about their businessShe knew none of them and wondered where her brother was. At 23 she didn't have much of a support system in the worldShe had lost her job due to missing so much work and her parents were no longer alive, living with her brother seemed as good an option as anyThere was nothing keeping her tied here.

"Hey, I'm Samantha Carter."

Kayleigh turned and stared at the blonde woman before her. She smiled and Shook her outstretched hand. "Kayleigh." Her reply was short but kind.

Sam smiled. "Wondering where your brother could be?" Sam asked noticing the confused look on her new friend's face

"Yeah, you said he worked here." Kayleigh looked at Sam expectantly.

"You'll understand soon General Landry wants us in the gate room" Sam smiled

They headed down a multitude of stairs and into a massive room with a huge Gate standing upright in front of them. Kayleigh stared with amazement and shock, her imagination running wild as to what it did and why she was there. The only thing she wanted was to see her brother**. S**he didn't understand why she had to go through security checks and pack as little as possible; they said something about a long journey and a new city named Atlantis, but _just bring the essentials they said _she shook the thought as the Gate started moving. She thought about all the cards she had sent, all the replies she never received. Perhaps Rodney hadn't received them at all, with all the security.

"What's going to happen? It's not gonna swallow me up is it? I kind of like my life…well liked" Kayleigh asked raising an eyebrow at Sam.

"No, it's going to transport you to another Galaxy and to your brother" Sam replied as the wormhole opened and Kayleigh jumped back slightly.

"You mean all that stuff they said about wormholes, Atlantis and transportation was true…trust my brother to get into something like this" Kayleigh muttered.

A set of four Marines stood around them waiting as Kayleigh waved goodbye at the**m** all and hugged Sam**. S**he walked up to the blue rippling puddle before her and touched it. She looked at the Marine on her right and bit her lip.

"Does it hurt?"

He chuckled and shook his head. Kayleigh felt slightly relieved, but apprehensive at the same time, her hands were shaking. She watched the two front Marines disappear and followed suit after a slight hesitation.

----------------------------------------------

Kayleigh stepped through into a room with strange yet nice designs _Atlantis_People she had never met yet heard all about back on earth stood before her. She scanned the room and frowned when she didn't see her brother. _Can't even welcome his sister, asshole _Her mind was reeling. The trip there and her thoughts making it all a lot to take in.

"Welcome to Atlantis. I'm Dr Elizabeth Weir."

Kayleigh smiled at the woman and shook her hand. "Kayleigh" she gave the same short and kind reply as she had given Sam.

"Lt Col John Sheppard. I would say I've heard a lot about you…but..." he smiled at her

She rolled her eyes "Figures" She smiled and turned to Teyla.

"I am Teyla Emmagan." She bowed her head slightly and Kayleigh followed suit.

Kayleigh smiled as she looked around the room, taking in the Gate and all her surroundings. **"**Is there always this big a welcoming committee?"

"Ronon, Jennifer and Rodney areoccupied at the present," Weir stated happily.

"I'll escort you to the infirmary, to see Carson before I have Teyla show you to your quarters."

Kayleigh nodded at Weir and waved goodbye to the others as they took off to the infirmary.

**----------------------------------------------**

Kayleigh walked in and smiled when she saw Jennifer Keller**. S**he stepped up her pace and raced over to her, a big smile on her face. She reached her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Kayleigh" Jennifer asked in disbelief as she turned around and smiled at her.

"Hey Jennifer. Long time no see." She smiled and hugged her tightly; at least she had one person she knew and liked in her new life and home.

"You're here for your brother?" Jennifer asked.

"Believe it or not: I have assets for which the SGC wanted to hire me. The chance of seeing my brother again was just a... cough... bonus," she replied blandly. She **had** liked her brother at one stage in her life, but when he lost communication with her and her sister she lost most of her love for him and kept at a distance**. N**ow that she was going to be in his life again it felt weirdHer hope of restarting a life with him in it changed to hoping to avoid seeing him again as long as possible.

Jennifer took blood and a DNA swab for the usual checks and performed a scan to be sure everything was ok before telling Kayleigh she was free to go and that Weir would have the results.

"Kayleigh, I can show you to your quarters and then you can meet Ronon and Dr. McKay when you would like to" Teyla offered

Kayleigh hugged Jennifer again and left with Teyla. She liked Teyla so far she seemed nice enough and If Teyla hadn't killed her brother yet she had to have a LOT of patience.

"So… where're you from?" Kayleigh asked looking at the woman beside her.

"I am part of a people known as the Athosian's" Teyla smiled "My people live on the mainland."

Kayleighnodded and suddenly realized she had said mainland. No one had told her a lot about AtlantisShe knew it was a city and that Earth teams occupied it; she knew there was an enemy out there known as the Wraith trying to kill humans and that it wasn't a pleasant way to go.

"Wait, if they're on the land…we're on the water right?" She had always been able to take new things in pretty quickly and adjust fairly easilyThe news of her sister's death had been part of the reason. Being the only living relative able to handle the funeral she had grown up a lot She made all the arrangements and juggled her work and all the emotions as best as she could.

"We are" Teyla replied as they continued walking

They reached the door to Kayleigh's quarters. Teyla waved her hand in front of the panel beside the door and it opened revealing a medium sized room, with a single bed against the wall on the left and a desk and small room off to the rightThere were shelves on the walls and space in the centre of the room.

"Wow, not what I expected. This place blows my apartment right out of the water!" Kayleigh smiled looking round the room and dumping her backpack on the bed. She pulled out a few photos and set them on the desk.

"Thanks for showing me here, and if you see my brother…I DON'T want to see him…yet."

Teyla nodded with a confused look and left the room.

Kayleigh wanted to see her brother. She wanted to see him and punch him in the head. _Perhaps a public meeting would be best._ She chuckled at the thought and unpacked her bag and set up her room.

**----------------------------------------------**

Kayleigh left her room and wandered around the halls until she reached the mess hallShe looked around and grabbed a tray and food before sitting at a table by herself.

She looked up from her tray as Teyla, Sheppard, her brother and another tall man walked into the mess hall and plated up food on a trayShe nodded at Teyla and Sheppard and glared at her brother's back ignoring the tall man watching her. Her food became more interesting and she went back to picking at it until shadows covered her table.

"Mind if we join?" Sheppard asked. Teyla and the tall man stood behind him.

"Sorry, I was just leaving." Kayleigh grabbed her tray and stood from the table.

"Kayleigh…"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Thanks for the reviews, Thanks to my Beta Indemaat

* * *

She turned and looked at her brother with anger in her eyesHer plan of public peace went out the window and she lunged at him, her fist connectedwith his face. She went for him again but two arms wound around her waist and held her back.

"4 ½ years Rodney, 4 ½ freaking years!" she yelled angrily. "Jeanie is dead, so is Madison and so is Mike. You didn't show up I knew nothing of where you were!" She continued to struggle against the arms holding her back.

"I was in another Galaxy!" he retorted.

"You don't get it do you? They're gone…YOUR sister and her family are goneDid you get my letter?" Her anger simmered down and she looked at him sadly.

"I did, we had service here," he defended.

Kayleigh rolled her eyes and pried the hands from around her waist. "Mer, I needed you. Six months I was alone dealing with it ALL." She turned and left the room and back to her quarters.

She pulled out her CD player and put in her mixed CD; Music had been her salvation in all her hard timesThe last six months she had resorted to listening to music when she got down. Her door beeped and she walked over opening it.

"Would you like to talk?" Teyla asked looking at Kayleigh sympathetically

"I'm good I got in a good punch and yelled at him I'll be alright. He's so frustrating and lucky that guy was holding me back." Kayleigh collapsed on her bed and pulled the ear phones out of her ears.

Teyla sat next to her and put her hand on her new friend's shoulder.

"Rodney is…difficult sometimes, and Ronon was under Sheppard's orders He was willing to just watch. Rodney does not like to admit when he is in the **wrong. Give** him time" Teyla suggested.

Kayleigh looked at Teyla and smiled "Tell me about it I'll be waiting a long time though I guess I'll just ignore it like I have all the other times he's not been there"

**----------------------------------------------**

Rodney stood in the infirmary Sheppard and Ronon with him each bearing a wide grin at Rodney's predicament. His face was swollen and redA nice bruise was going to develop and they couldn't help but laugh at how it happened.

"Where'd she learn to pack a punch like that?" Sheppard asked curiously.

"Martial Arts from age ten" Rodney replied wincing as Jennifer placed and ice pack on his face.

"Trust you to piss off a sister who can kick your ass" Sheppard chuckled

"I didn't do it deliberatelyShe did it" Rodney replied childishly pointing to his face"She punched me," he continued as if it had suddenly sunk in that he got flattened by his sister.

"You said that" Ronon replied smirking He had held back Kayleigh when she went to pounce on Rodney for the second timeHe knew she had power in her and could hold her own if she had to; she had struggled and made him fight to keep her away from her brother. "She's fiery," Ronon added looking at Rodney.

"Yes, well, she has red hair. Not uncommon for a red head to be fiery and have a temper." Rodney slid off the bed and left the infirmary with Sheppard and Ronon snickering behind him as they followed.

They arrived at Weir's office moments later and sat down waiting for her to deliver the news. Teyla was already waiting for them, chatting away to Elizabeth.

"Now that we're all here lets get started." Weir pulled out a file and set it on the desk.

"What's going on?" Rodney questioned still holding the ice pack on his face.

"Kayleigh wasn't moved here because she had no where to go**. S**he signed all the appropriate documents and was told that she was being shipped here to Atlantis in this galaxy. The truth is she has the ATA gene of the charts She's skilled in Martial arts and has a background in Nursing. But that's not the only reason we brought her here" Weir paused. "The lab you found on the lower level that was repaired has a machine that none of the personnel on this base can work, correct"

Rodney nodded and gave her an inquisitive look.

"She is your half-sister correct?" Weir asked

"Different moms" Rodney replied ignoring the glances from the others.

"Possibly she inherited the gene from her mother, or from your father and you were not so lucky. Perhaps she may be able to work the consoles we can't," Weir said smiling,

"Looks like you lucked out there, huh, Rodney" Sheppard quipped.

Rodney rolled his eyes at Sheppard.

"And with Carson gone, we need someone who can control the chair easily while the rest are doing their jobs," Sheppard continued.

"Others can control the chair too, such as majorLorne and Rodney, but it's not the chair we are concerned about at the momentWe need to see if she can get the console to work so Rodney can study it and tell us what it does" Weir answered. "We aren't going to tell her about any of this just yet. First, I want you, Rodney, to try and sort things out with her. We need you two on better terms. Until then I'm going to give her a few odd jobs so she can meet people, for a few days before we throw all of this at her."

Everyone nodded and stood to leave the room, Rodney wearing a slight frown.

**----------------------------------------------**

Kayleigh walked into Weir's office**. S**he had seen the others leaving and had wondered what was going onShe was happy to be in Atlantis and thought perhaps decking Rodney was the reason she had been called into see Weir.

"Since you are now part of the Atlantis expedition I need to find you something to do. I won't put you with Rodney, however, I can't guarantee that you won't have to work together at some stage," Weir said as Kayleigh sat in front of the desk nodding.

Kayleigh considered herself lucky: after all she had decked her brother in the mess hall, but she had not gotten into trouble for it anymore than receiving a warning. "Whatever you want, BUT I'm not the scientist freak like my brother," she replied smiling.

"I talked to a few of the Sheppard's team and they could use a bit of help, delivering reports and things like that, Administration. We send regular reports and other information back to Earth. They get compressed into smaller files and we send them through in a databurst. Instead of Rodney doing it, I'm giving you that job," Weir stated smiling.

"Can I ask you something?"

Weir looked at her and nodded.

"Could I bepart of the defense teaching program" Kayleigh looked at Weir and watched as her face changed into a face of recognition.

"What did you have in mind?" she asked and Kayleigh smiled.

"I could teach martial arts or become an additional sparring partner for the marines," Kayleigh offered.

"We have Ronon teaching them. I don't see us needing another teacher," Weir replied kindly.

"He teaches his way of fightingWouldn't it be better to have more than one way of fighting, broaden their options in a fight?" Kayleigh stated with determination.

"There is a self-defense programSome of the women find Ronon a bit to rough with his techniques and have opted not to take the class with him, perhaps you could teach those women your techniques," Weir suggested happily.

"Done, I'll do it." Kayleigh smiled widely.

"I'll make a schedule and give it to you tomorrow, until then your free." Weir smiled.

"Cool, I'll avoid Rodney's sarcastic ass as much as possible for now." she grinned and stood thanking Weir and left the room.

**----------------------------------------------**

Morning came without incident. Kayleigh had cleared her mind of all the problems from the day before and she hadn't seen Rodney since she punched him. She was ready for the day**. H**er shower had relaxed her and she was ready to do her job.

The long corridors amazed herThe architecture and designs were all intriguing to her**. S**he looked at the walls as she walked along, until she connected with a human one. Dropping backwards she fell on the floor and sighed. She lookedup andthe grinning face of Sheppard and the slightly annoyed face of Ronon peered back at her.

"Whoops?" She bit her lip and stood from the ground with help from Sheppard's outstretched hand.

"Sorry guys, I was admiring the world around me," she apologized.

"It's fine, don't worry about it," Sheppard replied.

Kayleigh nodded and looked at Ronon. Her eyes traced his tall body until she landed on his face.

"My bad" she smiled and walked off towards Weir's office for her schedule.

Weir had it prepared on a PDA. She handed the PDA over and told her to start with the basics as the scientist group she had first didn't know much about self-defense. Kayleigh thanked her. She was excited and happy to be getting back into the martial arts after six moths off.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Thanks to my beta Indemaat you rock. Please Review guys, this has also been fixed up, So please re-read chapters 1 and 2 again or it will not make much sense.**

Kayleigh had told her Martial arts teacher she was going to be indisposed for a long while and that she would most likely not be returning. Kayleigh had been pissed but realized that it was for the best and that she would be better off with family. The gym was full of **ten** off duty female scientists all looking apprehensive and slightly out of their comfort zone. Kayleigh smiled at them all and sat her PDA on the bench by the window before turning to them and introducing herself.

"Ladies, I'm Kayleigh McKay…No, I'm not like Rodney," Kayleigh stated as some of them groaned at them name and others giggled.

"I'm not like him, so don't judge me just yet…Now, today we'll start off with a stretching session, then we'll go through blocks and basic punches and kicks."

The women nodded with smiles and Kayleigh set them up in two lines of five. She ran them through all of the stretches and basic blocks, before giving them a drinks break.

The session lasted an hour and each woman left with a smile and thank you. Kayleigh sat on the bench next to her PDA and looked up the next session she'd have. The women she had trained earlier had been quick to pick up on the blocks, kicks and punches. She spent half an hour relaxing and searching through the PDA until she found Solitaire. That kept her occupied until her second group walked in smiling and chatting away.

"I hope she's not like Rodney."

Kayleigh's head snapped up and she looked at the woman. "And if I was like him?" she questioned walking over to** her.**

The woman looked at her with a glare and turned to join the other women.

Kayleigh organized the class and ran the same one as before. She performed the same routine as her last class and was happy that most of them had picked it up pretty quickly.

"OK, that's all for today. If anyone has snide remarks about my brother get them out of your system now, because the next one I hear in another lesson will be used as a test dummy for the moves," Kayleigh stated looking at the woman from before. "None, good see you all next time."

**T**hey said their goodbyes and Kayleigh turned back to her PDA. She sat quietly looking over her schedule until a woman stepped in front of her.

"I'm sorry about Jenna. She over heard something and is jealous of how quickly you've been accepted, especially by Sheppard's team. She has a thing for Ronon and seems to think you and him have a thing going on from the scene in the mess. Anyway I was wondering if you were able to work me through some of those things again I didn't quite pick them up and I don't want to be behind in the next class"

Kayleigh smiled and nodded "It's OK. I may not like my brother a lot but I do defend my family. I didn't even know it was Ronon holding me back. I didn't care who it was, that and I barely know him. When did you want to run over it all?" she asked.

"I have some time now, about half an hour. I'm Katie Brown by the way." Katie smiled offering her hand. Kayleigh shook it and stood from her seat.

**----------------------------------------------**

Sheppard and Ronon walked towards the gym talking about the new girl and how different she was from Rodney. Weir had told them about the defense class and they were heading to check it out seeing as the mission to the planet they had planned had been cancelled due to hostiles attacking the MALP.

"Wonder how they're taking to her, a lot of them can't tolerate Rodney," Sheppard wondered out loud.

"She's mainly the opposite of Rodney, isn't she?" Ronon replied waving his hand in front of the panel for the gym door.

They looked in the room and found Kayleigh working with Katie brown, trying to explain the elastic motion of a punch and the proper way to do a front kick. Ronon watched amused at the way Katie was kicking and smirked at the frustrated Kayleigh, who was still trying to explain it.

"Want some help?" Sheppard asked walking into view and raising an eye brow.

"Yeah, put on the chest protector I want to do a demo" Kayleigh handed him a chest protector and continued explaining things to Katie.

"Done" Sheppard stood in front of Kayleigh with the protector on and a smirk on his face "Take your best shot" He knew about her martial arts history and he wanted to see what else she could do other than pack a nice punch.

"OK, if you say so"

Ronon watched on with amusement as Kayleigh front kicked Sheppard in the stomach and watched him stumble backwards and try and catch his breath.

"Did I mention I've been doing this since I was ten" Kayleigh smiled, and motioned for Sheppard to step back up so Katie could have a go.

Twenty minutes later Katie had a nice front kick and side kick going. Sheppard removed the protector and looked at his stomach.

"Thanks, Kayleigh. I'll see you tomorrow with the group and I'm sorry about Jenna again." Katie waved and left the gym.

"You have a nice kick on you. What belt are you?" He had a feeling that she was at least a brown or black, something Rodney had failed to mention.

She sat on the floor in the centre of the room and looked at both of the men with a smile. "Black belt in two different forms…that includes weapons and hand to hand combat." She stood from the floor and walked toward the door. "See ya later guys." She left.

Ronon and Sheppard looked at each other. Both had taken a liking to the girl and Sheppard thought perhaps he would want to get to know her better.

**----------------------------------------------**

The hope of avoiding her brother vanished as soon as she left the gym. Avoiding him now was going to be hard seen as he was waving her down as if she were a car, his arm loaded with his PDA and a stack of papers.

"Kayleigh…"

She stopped and stared at him with a pain glowing in her eyes.

"Huh…can we talk?" he asked.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Here is another Chapter, sorry for the bit of a wait, Please review!!! Thanks again to Indemaat for beta-ing, Please re-read 1-3 they have been re-posted and this wont make much sense if you don't, thanks!!

* * *

"It's been 4 ½ years, and now you want to talk?" she asked incredulously.

"Hmm…Yeah…Weir's orders and partly me," he replied absently. He wanted to straighten things out not only because he was ordered to but because it would make life easier. He just didn't want to go through the whining and sharp remarks he knew would be coming.

"Uh…Sure." She moved down the hall with Rodney by her side**. S**he felt slightly uncomfortable yet sort of happyShe wanted to sort things out as well but didn't want to go through the defense he would have.

They reached her quarters and she flopped onto the bed.

"So speak" She grabbed her CD player and put it beside her, knowing it would be needed later.

"I knew about Jeannie. I wasn't able to come back to EarthWe were in a bad situationWhen it ended we held a service and I mourned for a long while." Rodney sat on the edge of the bedHe knew he wasn't good at apologiesHe was rarely wrong so he didn't have experience.

"A call from your work explaining, a letter once in a while... It's the same as it was with Jeannie, some form of communication would have been nice!" Kayleigh sighed.

"I was doing top secret research in another _galaxy_!" he defended, remembering the same argument he had had with Jeannie.

"I get it! I just feel like Jeannie didn't get the funeral she and the family deservedYou didn't get to say good bye…I didn't have the comfort of a brother…it's not just that…I lost my job because I was handling everything with the funeral and depression started to take over," she snapped upset.

"Packing all their things and putting them in storage and selling their house. I ended up living in a small apartment because rent became too much for my place and then your mates contacted me..." She let a tear slip down her face and wiped it away.

"I'm…I wish I could have…huh," he stumbled.

"Yeah, me too," she replied.

They sat in silence for a while.

"Perhaps we could start by being more civil to each other," she suggested.

"No more punching me in the mess hall?"

She nodded.

"OK, we could try that." Rodney shifted uneasily. "Should we hug now?"

"I think it's too early for hugging." She smiled and he nodded

**----------------------------------------------**

The next two days Kayleigh followed her schedule, teaching the women their self defense and dealing with a smart assed woman named Jenna.

"Now, ladies, today we have some help…yes, you can all stop drooling at the fine gentlemen behind me…Ronon and Sheppard have agreed to show some techniques to you." She moved behind the group still talking

"I need you to be paying attention…" She slid up behind Jenna who waspaying more attentionto Ronon. She slid her arm around her neck gently and put her in a hold.

"Paying attention to your opponent is a key factor," she stated as Jenna struggled from her grip glaring at her.

"Bitch."

Kayleigh smirked at Jenna's remark

Ronon and Sheppard started going through some moves, and the women watched. They broke of into pairs and began attempting the techniquesHalf way through Sheppard was called away and Kayleigh and Ronon had to work through the rest of the techniques.

"OK, this is a knife defense technique," Kayleigh explained lunging at Ronon with a wooden knife

He grabbed her arm and pulled her up to his chest her back held firmly in place. He flipped the knife and held it against her throat.

His scent was trapped in her nostrils and she felt at ease**. S**he was aware of the heat his body was producing**. S**he was enjoying the feeling of where she was but shook it off and shifted from his grip, ignoring her rapid heart beat. Kayleigh could feel the flush of heat on her neck and noticed the awkward movements Ronon had when he released her.

**----------------------------------------------**

"We are going to tell her tonightShe has trained the women to a basic standard. We can tell her now and she can juggle the work" Weir said looking at Sheppard and Rodney.

"I agree**. S**he'll be pissed that we kept partofthe reason she's here fromher, although we never gave her any reason to look for any suspicious motives," Sheppard replied.

Rodney rolled his eyes. "When we tell her, send someone after her. I may not have been around her whole life but when I was there she was a hell raiser when people kept things from her," Rodney supplied with a thoughtful look.

"I'm not going after her**. T**he punch she laid on Rodney and the kick she has…let's say we send Ronon after her, yeah." Sheppard stood from his seat. "I'll go find them**. T**hey were training so they wont have their radios in." Sheppard walked out the door leaving an apprehensive Weir and Rodney behind.

**----------------------------------------------**

Sheppard walked into the gym and found Ronon and Kayleigh lying on the floor breathing heavily with fighting sticks beside them and grins on their faces. He had never seen Ronon take to a stranger so quickly, in three to four days he had started working with Kayleigh as if he'd known her all his life.

"You two, all right to come to Weir's office?" Sheppard asked grabbing their attention.

"Yeah," Kayleigh replied.

Ronon stood and pulled Kayleigh from the floor. They packed the gear away and all headed off to Weir's office.


End file.
